Collision
by Fuscia
Summary: He deemed himself responsible for his father's death, so he fled. She was trying to prove a point to the people around her, so she fled…to a new place, to new people, to new experiences. Then they collided…in a fury of past, present, and future...Oliver & Felicity AU /HIATUS/
1. Prologue -1

_**Prolouge**_

She was watching him, carefully, intently, and with such stark focus that he actually felt a chill run down his spine.

He had spent a majority of his life living under the watchful eye of the public. People's judgments, their lingering stares, and their ill hidden whispers never bothered him. He had the world at his fingertips and lived by his rules and his rules alone. Back then he felt like he wasn't hiding any part of himself. What people saw and heard was what they got when they met him. He was the young rich billionaire Oliver Queen. He was a playboy, a travesty in academics, and fed straight off a silver platter from the moment he entered the world. His parents gave him anything he wanted-or he took it for himself. They never raised their voices or a firm code of conduct-they simply didn't know how. Kids to them were an extension of their wealth, an extra generation to carry out a legacy. He was loved, he really was, but most of the time it was from afar…a phone call from an exotic island, a video message between an off-shore business meeting, a pat on the shoulder or a kiss on the cheek at a formal event as cameras flashed. Emotions, feelings…those things didn't belong in the corporate world. That stuff made you weak. He was a Queen and business royalty didn't show weakness…they only showed power.

His hand stilled, a light blue sweater still clenched between his fingers. He let out a short breath before turning away from the bed holding an open-half packed suitcase. She was demanding attention, and when he looked up to match her gaze, she got what she wanted. Shadow was never one to yell or throw a fit. Her silence was her weapon of choice and it was deafening. She was leaning against the door-frame, one hand resting across her round pregnant belly. He tried to give her a warm thoughtful smile, but it did nothing to break her cold demeanor. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all.

He couldn't really blame her, he guessed, a week wasn't much of a notice, but it wasn't as if he had months to think this all through. It was a spur of the moment decision…one phone call and the choice was made for him. He refused to talk it out, to think out every little detail. If he did that, his suitcase would be unpacked within a second, and somewhere down the road he'd be living with the biggest regret of his life.

Somewhere deep inside, clouded by anger, Shadow understood without a doubt. She was a mom, almost twice-over; this was the only choice he had. So, he risked it. He dropped the sweater into the suitcase and walked slowly up to her. Extending out his long arms, he invited her in for a hug. Tears glistened in her eyes and she tried her hardest to keep up a solid shield of displeasure, but when his hand reached out to softly cup her cheek, and his crooked smile crossed his features, she cracked. Then a second later she crashed; straight into his chest and coating his shirt with tears.

Nineteen years spent living in a social circle, but it wasn't until these past six years that he discovered what true friendship, loyalty, and family were really about. He held her tight, and tried to tell her that this wasn't the last she was going to be seeing of him. An ocean was gonna separate them, but that was nothing during this day and age. She was his best friend; someone whose guidance and presence he just couldn't live without anymore. And when she looked up, clenching his shirt tightly in her fists, he knew it was the same for her. She stretched high up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead, before releasing him all together. He watched her walk out of the room, and listened to her sobs as she made her way down the stairwell.

He clenched his eyes shut and took a few even breaths before turning around again to the task at hand. The room he had grown to love with its pale blue walls and large windows was basically barren now. The shelves had been stripped of his books and other belongings, the closest was free of his clothes, and the walls no longer donned his memories. It was as if he hadn't spent the last six years growing up in here, but in reality that's what he did. He grew up in this room…he grew out of that idiotic boy and into a man with real morals.

Shaking all thoughts out of his head, he stuffed the last of his possessions into his overflowing case, and zipped it shut. He gripped it tight, walked to the door, and only gave the room just a brief glance over before shutting the door for the last time.

He only made it halfway down the staircase before familiar voices reached his ears. These were the voices he woke up to day after day. These were the voices he learned to laugh with…cry with. Shadow was sitting on the couch animatedly talking to her five-year-old son. She seemed to be telling him a funny story that had him erupting into laughter every second or so. Ayden had his mother's love for life, but he had his father's quiet demeanor. Only a select few could coax him out of his shell and they were all standing in the room right now. The last was who his gaze met first.

Slade was just ending a call when he made it into the homey living room. The two men, more like brothers than anything else, just stood watching each other for a few moments before meeting half way. Slade and Shadow were the reason he didn't fall of the rails. Ayden was the reason he learned how to enjoy life again. It was their constant love and devotion over the past several years that was giving him the strength to make this move; to accept the responsibilities he should have never walked away from in the first place.

The older man's hands gripped his shoulders firmly as he held his gaze. "All good?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a heavy breath. "You-you don't have to come."

"Not an option." He was swiftly pulled into a firm hug before being let go just as quickly. "I'll-I'll get that for you, hmm?" Slade jerked his head towards the last suitcase, and not waiting for a reply, picked it up and headed for the door.

The clock seemed to be ticking a lot faster now, and as he turned back to look at mother and son, the future seemed to flash before his eyes. He could picture Ayden older, he could picture Shadow holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. He was going to miss so much.

"Are you gonna visit, Uncle Ollie?"

He didn't notice when Ayden came to stand before him. The young boy, with his messy dark hair, was looking down at his fidgeting shoes instead of making direct eye contact. They already had the conversation about him leaving, but he knew the young boy probably bombarded his mother with questions over and over again after that.

"Hey, how could you ever question that, buddy?" He kneeled down to the floor and poked his cheek until the Ayden met his gaze. "Best-buds, right? We can't be apart forever."

"You gonna be here for my birthday?"

He bit his lip trying to think several months advanced. He was heading into a situation full speed ahead. There wasn't any time to plan. Yet, he couldn't lie…he couldn't make false promises. "I promise…I'm gonna try."

Ayden didn't look all that happy with the answer, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. He was due to take off in two hours time. There wasn't much he could do about anything.

"Go and grab your jacket, Denny…then go see if Daddy needs any help. We'll meet you out there, okay?" Ayden looked over his shoulder and slowly nodded at his mom before sluggishly walking towards the front door. "You wanna know what he said to me last night?" Shadow asked, looking down at where he was still kneeling on the floor. He nodded for her to continue. "He asked, if the sun never comes up…does that mean Uncle Ollie stays forever?"

"What'd you tell him?"

A smile finally graced her lips and he felt like he could breathe again. He wasn't sure how he was ever going to get on that plane without seeing it etched upon her face one more time. "I said," she spoke softly, "once upon a time Oliver Queen crashed into my life…he may be leaving now, but like the sun…he's gonna appear again without a doubt."

This hug was different. This hug he could carry with him all the way back. Back to the place he once knew, back the people he once knew, back to the life he once knew. He came into Shadow's life as a different person than the one hugging her good bye. That person left Starling City with his head hanging low and his beliefs all crushed. This person was ready to walk in with his head held high and a belief in a brighter future.

* * *

Just the beginning! So excited! Review please! Thoughts? Concerns?


	2. Prologue -2

**_Prologue_****_ -2_**

_With the new investments and direction Queen Consolidated is now undertaking, I am here to inform you that this corporation is no longer in need of your services. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope you all the best in your future professional career._

She had every word memorized. She had her emotionless, professional, stone-faced persona down to a T. She knew the appropriate time to make eye contact, how firm the final handshake should be, and how to hold her breath every time the person in front of her lost control. She could handle the tears, the abrupt exists, and the foul language that could be heard eighteen floors down. She had learned from her earlier mistakes. The letter from HR was a script that she should not deviate from, offering any sort of extra condolence just made the whole situation harder to deal with…for her and for them, and it was best to just be quick-like ripping off a bandage. The sooner she could get away from looking into their eyes, the better chances she had of keeping her cool until she found herself completely alone.

It was then, and only then, that she found a chance to let the hard day sink in. The tension in her shoulders would release, her face would fall, and the tears that she kept locked away in her blue orbs would trail down her delicate cheeks. She could not stop them even if she tried. They would start off slow, her barely noticing, but then her vision would fog up, followed by her shoulders shaking, and the heaves of breath that no one but her could hear.

The large conference room was empty, every chair around the large oval oak table having been abandoned hours ago. No sunlight was spilling through the expansive windows, reminding her just how long her day had actually been. All she saw now were the city lights-a sea of colors stretching far and wide. Her pointy black heels were kicked off her feet, her legs warmly tucked beneath her as she sat facing the window. She could hear a police siren, several honks of car horns, and complete and utter silence. The silence was on the inside. She felt like the last employee in this giant sky-rise. Everyone else had gone home to their families, a night out with friends, or to the comfort of their warm inviting beds.

She, on the other hand, couldn't make herself move. Her body was numb and her mind kept replaying the scenes from today over and over, until the only thing she could see and hear were futures smashing into pieces. It didn't matter what every other employee went home to do today. All that mattered were the eleven that left this building with heavy hearts and anxiety running through their veins. She had stared into the faces of eleven strangers and ripped their financial security right from under them. Yet, they weren't strangers, not to her. She didn't just memorize names when handed a profile, that's not who she was. She dug deep. Learned as much as she could about who they were and what made them like that. It was a gift when making deals and buttering up the investors, but it was a downright curse when it came to axing employees.

Monica Campbell was the single mother of three…how was she supposed to put them all through college now? Richard Arms had two ailing parents…how was he supposed to keep up with their medical expenses? Tessa Homes was knee deep in student loans, James Turban had just secured this job after years of unemployment, Maggie Bristle was pregnant…the list went on.

Her tears were falling again and with every tear it seemed a needle was puncturing straight through her heart. This was not what she signed up for…not even close.

"Miss Smoak? Miss Smoak…Felicity?"

Her head turned slowly, a few goosebumps appearing on her arms from the sudden disturbance. Her sight met a tall dark man dressed in a smart suit. He gave off the vibe of a man that appreciated no nonsense and breathed professionalism, but there was something in his deep brown eyes that she caught, something that she had a feeling very few people actually caught sight of. It was warmth-real empathy, and it calmed her greatly. She reached up her hands to wipe away her tears and slid her legs down to slip on her uncomfortable shoes. She was about to get a lecture.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," he advised in a deep voice. His hands slid into his pockets as he leaned against the far end of the table. She tried to look away from him and kept herself busy with gathering her stuff. "It's the third night this week, Felicity…you'll be right back here at the crack of dawn."

"Should just bring in one of those inflatable bed things, right?" She tried to laugh, but it was dry and the humor never showed itself. She pushed her blond hair away from her eyes and chanced a look at him. John Diggle was just shaking his head at her. "It's not like I have a choice, Mr. Diggle." She asserted softly. "The perks of being an Executive Assistant…you do what you're told. Forget the corner office with the amazing view. Forget the wonderful benefits…its' all _do this or be done_." She jammed her laptop into its case and just stood staring at it for a moment. "I spend each day walking on a tight rope…feels like if I sway even slightly away from my duties, I'll lose it all."

"You mean the sleepless nights and constant blow ups on your phone?" Diggle asked with a sarcastic edge. "Excuse me, Felicity, but it doesn't seem like you'd be giving up a lot."

She pressed her lips together and softly shook her head at him. "I can't walk away from this, Diggle…most of all right now." She let out a long breath and waved her arms around the large room. "This company and everyone in it needs to be saved…I can't let it fall into the hands of that woman."

"And what exactly can 'you' do about it, Miss Smoak…I thought you couldn't sway away from your duties?" He was testing her; staring at her so intensely that she had no choice but to look away.

Felicity could remember the first time she met John Diggle. He had worked security at Queen Consolidated for many years and had become head the very day she walked into this building for the first time. A job in the IT department is what she had filled out an application for, but somewhere between being sent to the wrong room and Moira Queen suddenly collapsing, she found herself in a completely different line of employment. This isn't at all what she had worked tooth and nail through MIT for, but the money and exhausted pleading from a fragile looking woman were hard to turn away from.

The first two years of the job were amazing, tiring, but amazing. She stayed busy, met some truly captivating people, got to travel the world, and made some very touching personal connections. This year was different…Isabel Rochev had turned her job into a nightmare.

Yet, she stayed. Despite all the ridiculous demands, Isabel's ice cold persona, and the awful up-close view to destruction of the company that Moira Queen fought so hard to keep afloat, she stayed. She stayed for Moira, who treated her like family from the get go. She stayed for growing Thea who just needed someone to talk to, and she stayed for the hope that somehow-someone would come and raise this company from its ashes, before it was too late.

Diggle made it possible to keep going. More often than none he grew frustrated with her, especially when he found her tearstained face alone in the office after hours. And despite all the advice to just get out and find another job, he knew that she was just as loyal to this company as he was. They both felt an obligation, not just to the institution but to the broken family it belonged to as well.

Lost in her thoughts, she was brought back by a firm yet soft hand on her shoulder. She returned Diggle's soft smile with one of her own. "Want me to call a driver? I could even drive you."

She shook her head again and reached over to grab all her bags. "I have my car, and right now…" she replied with a heavy breath, "I just need to grip that wheel and feel like I'm in control of at least one thing in my life."

She gave his hand a soft pat and walked past him towards the executive elevator. She could feel his watchful gaze on her until the doors closed with a ding. It was like having her own personal body guard…or a big brother. It was a nice feeling. A really nice feeling.

/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/

Her small two bedroom apartment was located right outside the city. Even before the door was unlocked she knew she was entering an empty apartment. No background noise could be heard, a rule her roommate lived by when home alone. It was often that Felicity entered to noise being made by the radio or TV, yet, tonight it was silent, and she was slightly thankful for it. As hard as the day was, it would only become harder if she had to relive it, so she was glad she wasn't coming home to anyone asking questions. She slipped out of her shoes first, and proceeded to dump her belongings in various places as she made her way into the kitchen.

A note was posted to the fridge, a reminder from her roommate that she'd be gone until Monday. There were other reminders as well…most of which caused a genuine smile to appear across her face. _Remember to eat Liss! Remember to smile Liss! Remember to spit into the bitch's double- shot-no foam-espresso!_

Felicity found herself laughing, out loud, something she felt like she had not done in forever. She was only almost twenty-five and her job was making her feel like she was ninety. She was young. She was supposed to be enjoying life and living to the fullest. She was supposed to be going on meaningless dates, getting wooed off her feet, getting drunk during a girls night out, shopping until her credit card maxed out...Instead, she was running around fetching coffee, booking meetings, planning events, making excuses for her boss, firing people because her boss claimed to be too busy to, crawling into bed at half midnight and crawling back out at the crack of dawn. This wasn't the life she dreamed of when she moved herself to Starling City. This wasn't the life she vowed to have. If they saw her now…if they all saw her now, how miserable she was…they'd just laugh in her face. She didn't make anything of herself…she was just an assistant…

The stomach she heard growling in the car was no longer begging for food. Her throat felt tight and her stomach queasy. She opted for a warm shower instead, but before she could even walk two steps towards the bathroom, her ever ringing phone went off again. Growling heavily, she didn't bother checking the ID, just picked it up and grunted an unpleasant greeting.

"L-lissy?"

Her heart constricted tightly and a cold chill ran down her spine upon hearing the broken voice. "T-Thea?" she swallowed thickly. "Its-its late, is everything okay?"

"I'm at the hospital, can you please come…I-I don't know what to do." The young girl's sobs were undeniable, so without hesitating for even a second, Felicity found herself slipping on her shoes and heading out the door once again.

She drove in a haze like she had several other nights this past year. It's like her mind had this all programmed out and Thea's broken voice put her on autopilot. She didn't know how she found her way to hospital, how her mind knew exactly when to turn, because before she knew it, she was parking her car and running inside. The night time security and nurses on patrol all knew her and let her through without question. Her blond hair was a mess and she was out of breath by the time she reached the private room on the third floor…the cancer wing.

A guard was stationed outside, but he didn't have any of the comfort Diggle offered. She didn't pause to even greet him, just pushed open the door and braved herself for whatever she would see. She had seen it all over the months. Moira Queen had her good days and her bad. Sometimes the good days were extremely good and the bad making it like she wouldn't survive to see the sun rise. The latter is the sight she was met with. The Moira Queen she first met that day at Queen Consolidated was dressed in a Michael Kors' dress and diamond studs. Her hair was styled to perfection and her handshake was firm. This Moira Queen was drowning in her hospital gown, and was barely able to lift the hand that was wiping away tears from her daughter's face.

The sight made Felicity want to be swallowed up by a black hole, but again she had to be strong. So she took a deep breath and tried to wear a loving smile as she walked in. Moira was the first to see her and a surprised gasp left her chapped lips. "Thea, why would you…"

"Its okay, Ms. Queen," she interjected quickly before Thea could answer. "I'm glad she did." She came to stand behind the young girl and placed two firm hands on her shoulder. "It's not every day the Queen family asks for help, so…you can see why I rushed over when given the chance."

Moira gave her a thoughtful look. "Dear, you've helped enough…"

"I haven't…"

"You have," Moira stated as firmly as her limited voice would allow her. "You've done so much for us two women over the years. You didn't have to come; I'm really fine…just a bad night."

"Well," Felicity began, pulling over a chair. "That makes two of us."

"Three, actually," Thea piped in, wiping away her tears quickly. "I. Got. Stood up."

"What?" Felicity asked, snapping her attention to the youngest Queen. "Avery Hollis?"

"God, don't even say his name…what an ass!"

"Loser!" Felicity echoed, causing the young girl to actually smile. Moira was smiling as well, so Felicity made it her mission to talk about nothing but Thea's love life for the next hour or so. They had a laugh with it and it seemed to lift all their spirits. As ironic as it was, the three of them created a safe haven in this room. There was no impending hostile take-over, no talk about the sickness that was slowly but surely taking Moira from this world, and no talk about the one person noticeably not present.

Felicity didn't know anything about the Queen boy, nothing aside from the old tabloid cover stories. In the three years that she had ventured into the lives of these two high-powered women, neither one of them had ever gone into detail about the son/brother who disappeared from their lives. Once in a while she'd hear his name slip from lips. Whether it was a far off memory Thea randomly spilled out, whether it was in the incoherent words Moira spoke in her drug induced slumber, or the mumbled rumors that still circulated throughout the twenty-five floors of Queen Consolidated. Yet, it was just hearing his full name that always caused her mind to work into overdrive.

Robert Queen was dead, Moira Queen was going to be joining him, and Thea Queen wanted nothing to do with this. Yet, Oliver Queen was still out there in the world somewhere. No one knew where. Six years ago he left without a word just after his father's funeral. Felicity supposed that meant he wanted nothing to do with the family business either, but she couldn't help the surge of hope that filled her body every time she remembered he still existed.

Those eleven jobs she took away today were nothing compared to the thirty thousand that would be automatically lost if Isabel continued on the path she was currently heading down. Corporate rules made the young ambitious woman acting CEO, but her ego and thirst for power were cementing her place in a full on acquisition. Felicity couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't.

Felicity found her thoughts being consumed by the man she didn't even know all throughout their journey back to the Queen Mansion. Thea didn't want to be alone tonight and Felicity wasn't going to let that happen. Both girls quietly got ready for bed and subconsciously threw down several fluffy pillows and blankets onto the family room floor. Several king sizes beds lay empty throughout the house, but when you craved company and comfort, this was the best way to do it. They hardly said a word as they laid down beside each other, letting the creeks and squeaks of the large-old house lull them to sleep. Thea was the first one to be out. Her eyes closed instantly and Felicity made sure that she was comfortable as possible after the tough day she had. So she pulled up the blankets around her petite form and reached over to pry the phone from her left hand.

Then the screen lit up.

At exactly 12 past 12.

_She okay? _Was the simple message, but it was the signing initials that caused her eyes to widen and heart to race. _OQ_

With trembling fingers, Felicity lifted the phone and scrambled out of the pile of blankets. Just like this morning when Isabel handed her the dismissal letter and a pile of employee portfolios, Felicity had no control over her body or the actions it completed. Everything she endured over the past year between Isabel, Moira, Thea, and all of Queen consolidated, seemed to drop onto her like a ton of bricks. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She was scared for herself and all the people she suddenly felt responsible for. This wasn't her problem. None of it was, but she had formed a connection that she didn't know how to break away from.

So without thinking of the consequences or repercussions…she called.

It rang once, then twice, and then three times…before she heard the voice. "Thea?!"

"N-No," she gulped…trying to reign in her emotions. "Mr. Queen, you don't know me and I don't know you, but…you-you need to come home. Now."

There was silence. All she could hear was her uneasy voice repeating back what she said in her mind. Here she was standing alone in the Queen mansion after midnight, crossing every privacy barrier imaginable, getting in between things she shouldn't be, and holding out for a response from a guy who hadn't been seen or heard from in years.

She was crazy, socially awkward, and completely neurotic at best, and now…

She was sure there was a couch in therapy with her name on it.

* * *

And so it begins! This technically comes before the first part of the prologue bc you now know what phone call Oliver was talking about. I just had to set up where our two main leads start off from...but now the fun begins and they meet! So please review and let me know how you're finding it. I'll try to update every week and reviews really help with that.


End file.
